Count for Me
by Kuro-Cache
Summary: Asami is famous for faking her orgasms and person Korra takes it as a challenge. [explicit content] NOW A COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS
1. Count For Me

Based off of this Tumblr prompt: Imagine person A is famous for faking all their orgasms and person B takes it as a challenge. Later B is counting all A's orgasms during sex.

* * *

Korra and Asami belted into a fit of laughter coaxed with their now empty glasses of wine. Once their giggles subsided Asami picked up the bottle to refill Korra's glass first, "Come on you've never faked an orgasm before?" Her eyes flicked up to Korra's face with a coy expression.

Korra coughed up a short laugh at Asami's causality with such a taboo topic. She spoke so confidently with her green eyes light and playfully glistening in devious pleasure that her little secret was revealed.

"No?" Korra replied, confused to discover this was apparently a common act every woman did. Just the idea of that seemed too impossible to believe. Sex was so intimate in the sense that you were already so vulnerable, how could you possibly pull the wool over your lover's eyes so easily?

Asami placed the bottle down after filling Korra's glass and shifted in her seat to find a more comfortable position on the cushioned bar stool. She had half a mind to believe whether Korra's answer was the truth, but then she remembered she was much more experienced than the avatar so faking an orgasm _was_ probably something Korra's never thought about. She crossed her right leg over her left and adjusted her short red satin dress that had thin straps and a deep V-neck.

Korra couldn't help but gaze at her petite form, scanning up Asami's bare legs to her pale chest. Even when they were having a casual date at home she still loved to dress up for Korra. Her attire always just _a little_ inappropriate since they were in the comfort of her own home. Tonight she decided to skip wearing a bra which only made her dress look more like lingerie. Korra took her glass of bubbly and fidgeted with it for a moment. Biting her lip she looked up at Asami hesitantly, "You've never done that with me right?"

"Of course not!" Asami quickly replied, her face contorting angrily as if she was offended Korra would even think that of her.

"Sorry I had to ask," Korra quickly replied. She looked away bashfully, very grateful her performance in bed offered enough for a genuine applause and more often a few encores. At the beginnings of their relationship Korra was new to the _wonders_ of pleasing another woman, so the thought of Asami faking to save Korra's confidence wasn't that far fetched of an idea. She pulled a few strands of her short hair behind her ear and picked up a slice of cheese to place it over an oval cracker.

Asami lightly put her hand on Korra's knee, "Don't worry, you were never one of _those_ partners for me-" There was a short pause as Korra bit into the cracker giving Asami a comical smirk.

"Just Mako." They both said simultaneously resulting in another fit of tearjerking laughter. They never liked teasing Mako during their usual get-togethers but he made it so entertainingly easy. Plus the curiosity to compare and contrast their relationships with him was too juicy of an opportunity to pass up. It was something they often joked about- the orgy a dating Team Avatar went through. And honestly it was more comedic than awkward, even Mako saw it as such.

"But umm, not just Mako," Asami confessed in-between her gasps for air, her cheeks flustered from the alcohol coursing through her veins.

"Either way, That's cruel," Korra smiled, eyeing her girlfriend as she sipped her drink. Asami rimmed her glass with the pad of her index finger and shrugged, " _Yeah_ maybe, but I guess there were times I just wasn't into it."

Korra leaned forward and fed Asami one of her cheese and cracker combos, the tips of her fingers slipping between her cherry red lips. " _Mmm_ " Asami chimed nipping korra's fingertips as she pulled her hand away.

"But how do you do it?" Korra asked, "I'm honestly curious, they really never noticed?"

Asami seemed gleefully proud of herself as she replied, "Not once," she sipped her drink to wash down the cracker, "Not with Mako or General Iroh."

"Oh yeah, you've really only ever dated those two huh?" Korra commented. In her mind thinking the romantic life of one of the most eligible women in Republic City would be filled with sexual opportunities.

"Well don't act too shocked!" Asami replied, of course she had the opportunities but no one she really gravitated to.

"Come on Asami I didn't mean it like that! But, am I surprised a wealthy, beautiful, intelligent socialite like yourself has only had two boyfriends and one girlfriend in her 26 years of life? Yes. Yes I am."

"What's _your_ excuse Miss"Dates everyone on team Avatar"?" Asami smirked, crossing her arms over her chest triumphantly. "How many people have you gone threw in 25 years?"

Korra put her palms up in defense, "Hey! I was a new kid, in a new place, never had a friend other than my damn dog. Are you gonna blame me when two attractive guys want my attention?"

Asami huffed, "Just two?" There was a long pause and she looked at Korra with eyes that pierced her soul and threatened an imminent attack if she wasn't honest. "Other than I who have you-"

"Bolin, Mako, Tahno-"

"Tahno?!"

"Yes yes I still cringe, don't make it worse." Korra groaned. Her face scrunched as if she was in the act of suppressing said memory in that very moment. Tahno was a challenge; all talk and tease, she was intrigued by the pretty boy at the time and took up the offer for one of his _private lessons_ , but that little act of his faded away just as fast as his bending.

"I thought you and Bolin were never serious, I assumed it was just a date or two," Asami asked.

"They _were_ " Korra winked making Asami roll her eyes. Okay so she didn't take into account oral sex, which didn't really apply with the actual thing, but in context Korra was still ahead in the overall sex department. At least Asami was satisfied with being Korra's first woman she's ever been with.

" _God_ Avatar Korra, how did you manage with all those people throwing themselves at you?" Asami replied, sarcastically laying her hand against the center of her chest.

"I didn't, I was too busy chasing after you." Korra replied smoothly.

"Nice save." Asami sighed and made herself another snack similar to Korra's only this time she added a slice of pepperoni on top of the cheese. "Anyway, no they didn't notice. You know how Mako is in bed so maybe he was better with you but with me there were more times were I faked it." She paused to eat and Korra refilled her glass of wine.

" _General Iroh_ on the other hand," At the sight of Asami's deep red blush Korra knew what she insinuated. "Okay so...if he was that good why'd you fake?" She set her new glass in front of her then set the dark green bottle in-between the two of them.

Asami pursed her lips, "Honestly that man's ego is just as big as his dick." She rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to knock him down a few notches, he made me feel almost as if I were _too easy_. So I'd play up the drama a bit and make him think he was the best lay I'd ever had and I was content knowing he was oblivious to the truth."

Korra nodded, "Makes sense,"

"Not to mention he had women flanking him every where we went back in the fire nation, and he didn't seem to mind the added attention." She sipped her drink slightly ticked-off. "Needless to say I was easily replaceable."

Korra leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to her lips, licking the few drops of alcohol from her mouth, "That's bullshit, you're irreplaceable"

Asami blushed, "Thanks."

Korra stretched as her third glass of wine began to curl around her senses and raise her body temperature. She pulled off her coat and Asami eyed her metallic blue bustier with triangle cups and thin straps. She was never shy to show off those bored shoulders and toned stomach; her tribal tattoos always acting as the perfect accessories. She wore white wide-leg satin pants the stopped just below her naval and silver heels with slightly pointed toes. Asami couldn't help but find her so. . cute, in a sophisticated, ex-tomboy sort of way.

"So do I get to know how you've been able to pull off this elaborate ruse for years?" Korra asked, eating another cracker.

Asami laughed, "God well when you say it like that I do feel kinda guilty." "Good!" Korra chimed, "If any of them knew I'm sure they'd loose a _few inches_ from your brand of their manhood."

"Masculinity is fragile with or without me!"

"Come on Asami," Korra crossed her arms over her chest pushing her breasts up unintentionally in the process. Asami gave a coy smile and picked up a slice of toasted sourdough. "Hmm I don't know, this information is pretty top secret." She spread some jam over the top and took a small bite, eyeing Korra from the corner of her eye playfully.

Korra leaned in closer to her, "I can keep a secret."

Asami fed her the other half of her jam and toast and swept her hands together to get rid of the crumbs. "It's honestly a lot simpler than it seems, You moan a little more, quicken your pace like you're about to come, continue to moan for them-"

"Can I have a demonstration?" Korra asked, her tongue gliding across the side of her teeth playfully. Asami stilled, slightly caught off guard. "That's-no!" She retorted, her face flustered.

"Come on, you're obviously well rehearsed, _convince me_." Korra cooed.

Although she found this very entertaining, Korra did have another alternative motive for requesting this. She wanted to compare the difference between Asami's little performance and the real deal. She wasn't questioning Asami's legitimacy with her, she just wanted to make sure she could tell the difference between the real thing and when she was faking it. For some reason knowing Asami is so use to doing this persuaded Korra into making a little challenge for herself. She wanted to be the only lover out of Asami's three that could always leave her satisfied.

Asami sat up and swept her hair off her shoulder revealing the smooth expanse of her chest. She leaned forward and captured Korra's lips, weaving her right hand behind her head eagerly. Her kisses were quick and forceful, similar to how she would be after their usual foreplay and it was obvious as to why she skipped that part. She bit into Korra's bottom lip, tasting the hint of jam that lingered there and groaned so deeply it made Korra shiver.

Smiling against her lips she moaned into Korra's mouth and the Avatar noticed she was louder than she naturally is, almost as if she was over exaggerating just a bit. As she continued to pant and whine Korra could tell her voice was lighter and too practiced, during their times in the bedroom her voice was way too raw and ragged to sound this cleaned up. Either way, she was good at this craft and Korra was getting too caught up in her kisses and light tugging of her hair to focus on anything else.

"Korra" Asami's hands slipped down Korra's collarbone and weaved underneath the straps of her top. "Mm!" Korra squealed against her mouth as Asami cupped her breasts, squeezing them forcefully beneath the fabric of her metallic top. "Asami" Korra muttered, her cheeks flustered as Asami continued to grope her in all the right places. "I want you." Asami moaned. Korra arched her back as Asami's finger tips circled her nipples and pinched them gently.

"Ah, Ok...I-get your..point" Korra found Asami's thighs and squeezed them gently. When she heard Korra cover up a moan, Asami smiled dipping down and nipping along her neck. "I don't know what you're talking about." She set her teeth against Korra's skin and didn't pull away until she saw a red mark imprinted there. She pulled back up the straps of Korra's top and leaned back, smirking at the avatar's red lips, stained from her lipstick. She wiped her mouth and turned to their tray of food nonchalantly.

"Not bad," Korra breathed, admittedly more flustered than she realized she'd be going into it.

"As I was saying," Asami sipped her drink and Korra did the same, suddenly noticing the dryness in her throat. "You moan some more "oooh!" _"yeah just like that!"_ They love that line," Asami pointed matter-of-factly.

"Jeez!" Korra laughed. This was more of an art than a science wasn't it?

"Then you just say you're gone come, yell a little bit, tremble if you want to and you are good to go." Asami shrugged like the information was a no-brainer.

"I don't know if I'm impressed of mortified." Korra replied.

"What's the big deal? Some times I don't wanna lay there for ten minutes waiting for him to finish, especially when I loose interest a few minutes in."

"Yeah I get your point," Korra replied hopping down from her bar stool, "But you really don't find it just a little bit cruel?" She smiled and slid her hands underneath Asami's calfs, pulling her forward so that her legs were on either sides of her hips. Asami gripped the edges of her stool as it skidded cross the floor, her face trying to decipher what Korra was planning.

Asami smirked, "Hmm, no I don't" Her voice still light and almost defiant. Korra's hands slid up Asami's legs and rested on the tops of her thighs. She leaned forward, "Really? Taking advantage of people like that? Playing with their emotions?" Korra's eyes fluttered as she nestled her nose against the bridge of Asami's.

"That's a real confidence killer; thinking you're pleasing her, leaving her completely spent and satisfied only to find out it was all an act."

"Mmm but they never really found out did they?" Asami replied. Korra kissed the bend of Asami's neck as she pulled her hands out from under her dress.

"Still, I think its time someone retaliated." She whispered, ghosting Asami's ear with her lips. "But I told you, I've never done that with y-" Korra kissed the side of her neck, pressing against that one sensitive spot that instantly converted her reply into a breathy moan. Asami leaned her head back against her shoulders as Korra continued to draw circles with her tongue along her pulse. The avatar slipped her fingers underneath the straps of Asami's dress and pulled them down her shoulders.

"Korra," Asami breathed as the avatar's lips ventured up her jaw. "What are you?-" "You're going to count for me..." Korra prompted, nipping Asami's lips. "Every time you finish."

Asami's stomach jumped at her words. It was then she realized what Korra was up to; knowing her reputation of faked orgasms gave Korra the challenge to make up for the lack of satisfaction. To give her the gratification that Asami could never fake when under the sheets with her. Asami panted for air in-between Korra's forceful kisses, instantly accepting this challenge and being rather thrilled for it. She wasn't particularly hard to please but if one thing was certain, it didn't take long to get her wet when it came to Korra.

"And if I don't?" Asami grunted, knowing this statement was just a lighthearted bluff, under Korra's hands she was instantly putty.

"Then, I'll keep going," Korra replied. She released Asami's lips, effectively smearing her red lipstick and moved to her collarbone, suckling her skin and grazing her teeth alone the bone. She tasted the salt of Asami's skin and breathed in her sweet perfume, moaning against her chest. She ventured lower sucking her nipple into her mouth and biting down on it. Asami gasped, arching her back and grabbing the back of Korra's head. The avatar kneaded her other soft peak with her hand as she continued to suck and nip on the other one. Asami bit her lip and moaned, spreading her legs further apart. Korra swirled her tongue around her sensitive bud before pulling away and latching onto her other nipple. Asami mewled again as Korra raked her teeth against her skin. She pulled on her short locks of hair, wanting her face to be flush against her chest.

Korra's hands ventured past her stomach and slipped under her dress pooled around her waist. Asami jumped at the touch of Korra's warm hands as she ventured up her thighs. The want to be touched growing so wildly she could feel how wet she was against her thigh. Korra's eyes were fixed shut but she didn't have to see where she was about to touch. She could feel Asami's warmth on her hand a she drew closer to her. " _Fuck_ ," Korra moaned, expecting her fingers to meet the cotton of underwear only to find out Asami wasn't wearing any. If there was one thing Asami knew would turn Korra on, that was it.

The avatar brushed her fingers along Asami's lips, gathering her arousal on her tips before pushing two fingers past her entrance. Asami yelped, and Korra inwardly cursed realizing she probably should have been more gentle. She kissed Asami apologetically, and found a sense of relief when Asami kissed her back, silently forgiving her. She couldn't help how needy she was, Asami had a way of making her loose all control of herself. She slowly pumped her fingers back and forth, the sensation of Asami's grip making her want to go faster, but she knew she should probably wait.

Asami bit into Korra's lip arching her back as Korra's fingers fanned open inside her. Her fingers scrapped along her walls making Asami break their kiss to scream. She pushed against Korra's hand moaning as she was now knuckles deep. She began to grind against her hand and the avatar allowed her a few moments of this before pulling her fingers away. Korra didn't want her to get too worked up before she was finished with her.

Korra lifted her wet fingers to Asami's mouth and smiled as she accepted them gratefully. Asami opened her mouth and sucked the length of Korra's fingers, watching the pleasure on her girlfriends face as she tasted herself. She then leaned forward and kissed Korra, slipping her tongue into her mouth sharing the flavor. More than ready to sample for herself Korra dipped down to her knees and spread Asami's legs. Her girlfriend leaned back against the counter to keep her balance, her stomach pouncing at how eager Korra was. And to think she wasn't going to stop at just this first time. Her legs were shaking as she anticipated the moment when Korra would-"Oh! God!" Asami squealed as she felt the flat of Korra's textured tongue drag across her sex.

She slapped her right hand over her mouth as another deafening wail escaped her lips. Her tongue stroked up and down her clit, circling her small pearl with sure strokes. Korra was hungry for her, lapping up her juices that tasted better than their wine but just as pungent. "Mmmm," Korra moaned, not even thinking twice as she cupped Asami's ass and pressed her sex flush against her face. Asami arched her back and groaned, her hips bucking forward unable to part from Korra's sinful mouth. Korra made it extremely hard to remain still on top of the bar stool as she feasted on her like they didn't just have dinner together.

Asami laid her head on the counter hearing the smash of her glass cup and feeling the dampness of wine that must have spilled in her hair. She didn't even flinch at the image of broken glass and scattered food. She couldn't care any less at the moment to clear away the mess. Korra's tongue ventured deep inside her and she felt Asami tighten around the muscle. She was always so slick and tight Korra loved to stretch her out. Asami cried into the back of her hand and squirmed under Korra's tongue that lathered and darted into her entrance. She bit into the skin of her palm as her eyes rolled and hips pushed against Korra's mouth.

Korra lifted her right leg and hoisted it over her shoulder allowing her to penetrate at a new angle. Asami jolted catching her balance and she felt herself slipping off the counter. If it wasn't for Korra holding her to the seat she would have already been a panting mess all over the floor. Korra slipped her tongue out and brushed it up and down Asami's bead of pleasure relishing in her ability to make Asami shiver. She cupped her womanhood with her mouth and began sucking on it enjoying the chorus of Asami's moans.

"Korra!" Asami screamed.

"What, number?" Korra replied, reminding Asami of their little challenge knowing very well she had forgotten thanks to the past twenty minutes.

"Ah!," Asami pleaded, unable to find her voice as her body began to shake. Korra was an immoveable force between her legs, waiting for the moment she would break, anticipating the taste of her release.

"Korra!" Asami repeated, "O-" she inhaled a large breath as her body finally unraveled. "One!" She cried, her entire body shaking.

Korra pulled away still holding Asami's legs to keep her from falling off the stool. She watched as her girl friend withered and twitched, her body glistening from a thin layer of sweat. Korra dipped between her legs once more and licked up her orgasm before standing to her feet and helping Asami upright.

She ran her fingers threw her hair, picking out a few bread crumbs before looking to see the mess they had made. Asami looked over her shoulder and blushed, "I'll clean it up." She breathed, her face flushed.

Korra smiled picking up her chin to steal a quick kiss, "Lets start by cleaning you up first." The expression on her face letting Asami know they weren't about to stop this escapade to clean up a little spill. Asami hopped off the cushion, her red dress falling to her feet which neither of them bothered to pick it up. Korra took her hand and led her out of the kitchen and down the hall to the flight of stairs that led to her room.

They entered Asami's room and Korra stopped in the middle of the floor and began removing her clothes. Asami stepped forward and helped her unzip her top unveiling her full, round breasts. Korra quickly undid her pants and pulled them down her legs along with her panties. Asami bit back a whimper at the sight of her and was even more unsettled when Korra stopped her from a kiss.

"Shower first," Korra voiced, turning around in all her toned, nude glory and sauntering into the bathroom. Asami followed and watched as Korra stepped into the jacuzzi sized tub and turned on the shower. The water poured from the ceiling and drenched Korra's hair and flesh, the hot temperature quickly starting to produce steam.

Korra pushed her wet hair out of her face and glanced over at Asami who slowly walked up to the tub. "Will there be a limit to this?" She asked stepping carefully into the water. She wondered if Korra forgot women have the capability of having multiple orgasms in once session. Not that she didn't want to set a record of her own, but eventually either she would tap out or her body first.

"Hmm that depends..." Korra smirked, "Was the first one real?"

Asami huffed in disbelief, amused at how devoted to this Korra was. "You know it was." She turned around to another knob mounted on the wall and turned it, opening another shower head from the ceiling so they both had enough water to bathe in. She picked up a pink loofa and lathered it in strawberry smelling soap.

"I don't know, do I?" Korra playfully snatched the loofa out of Asami's hands and dropped it on the floor. She picked up the bottle of liquid soap and squeezed a dollop into her palm. She rubbed her hands together till the soap was light and frothy. She then weaved her hands under Asami's arms and ran her palms down her chest, smearing the soap over her breasts. "I might need to try a few more times," she smiled as Asami leaned her back against her chest. "Just to be sure." She cupped Asami's breasts, squeezing them before bringing her palms up to the tips of her fingers to pull on her nipples.

"Bullshit" Asami mumbled, arching her back as Korra tugged on her. She inwardly enjoyed the irony of all of this, simply because her lover found out about a dirty little secret of hers. Again, she never faked anything with Korra but admittedly she enjoyed this "punishment".

Korra's right hand ventured down Asami's stomach and grazed between her legs before coming back up to her naval. She lathered her girlfriends entire body in the soap paying close attention to the places on her body that left her squirming for more. In a matter of minutes Korra had Asami pressed against the shower wall exchanging wet and sloppy kisses. " _Korra_ " Asami moaned as the avatar's hand caressed the space between her legs. All four fingers spread her folds apart as she rubbed up and down the length of her creating a beautiful friction of water and heat. Asami's whole body felt like it was fire and the steam from the shower only made her feel even more up in flames. She wanted Korra to take her so badly that was all she could think of. Her hands weaved behind Korra's head keeping there faces close as she panted against her lips.

" _Mmh please_ ," Asami begged, already too worked up from the first round. "Please Korra, I want you."

Korra noticed the tone in her voice was drastically different then earlier this evening when Asami first said that to her. She smiled into their kiss and slipped two fingers inside her. Asami cried out in a mixture of ooh's and ahh's, instantly melting under the palm of Korra's hand. The avatar was grateful she was wet enough both from arousal and shower water that the penetration was a lot smoother then last time. As she quickened the pace of her hand she got the idea to push Asami a bit further. She lined up a third finger shooting Asami a questioning glance and receiving a short nod in return. She slowly pushed three fingers into her core and Asami threw her head back and groaned. Her voice echoed off the bathroom walls in a deep animalistic growl. Korra lifted Asami's left leg up to the height of her hip and continued to finger her with her right hand.

"Yes!" Asami cried, enduring the slight pain that came with this new sensation. It felt so good, too good to stop now as another orgasm built up inside her threatening to release any second now.

The sloppy noises of sex and heavy moaning filled the room sounding like nothing but music to Korra's ears. She felt Asami's muscles contract around her hand and knew that was a signal of her upcoming surrender.

"Korra!" Asami panted, Her fingers tightening in her hair desperately. Korra's eyes locked onto Asami's face as she gripped onto her for dear life. "Don't stop!"

Doing the exact opposite of Asami's order, Korra sped up, shoving her fingers as deep as they could go before pulling all the way out and plunging back inside.

"Ahh!" Asami screamed,"Yes! Right there!" Her head fell back against the shower wall and Korra began kissing and sucking on her neck. Her skin now tasting like artificially flavored strawberry. Korra's fingers wiggled and curled inside her as she pressed her thumb against Asami's clit. Circling her thumb in sync with her thrusting fingers she knew Asami wouldn't last much longer.

"Ohh! Mmmh!" A few more pumps of Korra's hand and Asami collapsed from another orgasm. "T-Two!" She sputtered, her legs giving out as she quivered in Korra's grasp. The avatar smiled, impressed she didn't have to prompt her to count this time. She kissed along Asami's jaw, waiting for her to calm down from her erotic high. Asami slowly opened her eyes, looking into Korra's crystal blue disks exhaustingly. She stammered to speak for several seconds, her limbs still slightly twitching.

"Are you convinced now?" Asami breathed, inwardly questioning how much her body could take if Korra kept up this little challenge of hers.

"I think we can get to double digits." Korra voiced excitingly.

* * *

(Uploading this super late at night so if there are any blaring mistakes I'll fix them in the morning. Thank you for reading!)


	2. Tenacious Meditation

{1. "Count for Me" Is now a collection of Korrasami stories inspired by prompts I come across. Decided to keep all of these stories in the same place! They start out as one-shots but if highly requested, I'll make sequels! That being said, there will be a part two for "Count for Me"!}

Prompt: Person A is trying to study but Person B is feeling really horny and frequently teases Person A to at least make out with them. Person B goes through all sorts of shenanigans like waltzing around the room naked, narrating everything they're doing to themselves, thinking out loud about what lingerie they should wear to bed, etc. What happens next is up to you.

* * *

Korra walked out to the penthouse balcony that over looked the center of Republic City. The sun was just starting to rise off the coast and the sky looked hand painted in pastel blues and pinks with just a sliver of orange along the horizon. Korra watched as the golden beam of light from the spirit portal pooled into the atmosphere. The spirits above danced in the sky, basking in the heat of the light radiating from the spiritual energy.

The construction on the infrastructure Asami designed to weave around the portal was halted for the day. There were no police sirens, or gangs of people running a muck, there were no tourists or ships from all over the world unloading cargo at the Bay.

Everything was so _peaceful._

She stood with her feet planted firmly on the stone floor and inhaled several long and deep breaths. Stretching her arms above her head with each inhale and flexing her muscles on exhale, she began to stretch and loosen herself up from her body's sleepy fatigue. On mornings like this she loved to wake up before the hustle and bustle of the city below and be with herself, meditate to have a clear and calm mind before she had to launch herself into the tenuous duties of being the avatar.

Dressed comfortably in loose fitting pants and a white tank top she sat down and crossed her legs, placing her palms on the caps of her knees in a lotus position. She began to clear her mind, focusing on the energy flowing inside her and letting it carry her away to another place. Using the spiritual energy radiating around her she was able to feel a sense of weightlessness, like her conscious form was separate from her physical, although she still remained very hyper aware of her surroundings. So much so that she could feel the vibrations of small, dainty feet walking up from behind her.

"Good morning," She heard a soft and familiar voice say that instantly brought a smile to her face. Korra kept her eyes shut and listened to her girlfriend's foot steps as she walked out onto the balcony to join her. She felt a soft hand rest behind her head, several fingers intertwining through her strands, grazing her scalp.

"Morning Asammhm" Korra was quickly interrupted by Asami's soft lips pressing firmly against her mouth.

Her left hand cupped under Korra's chin and pulled her closer, stealing a few more hungry kisses with eager nips. Her tongue slipped easily into Korra's mouth, lapping at her wet muscle, tasting her morning breakfast and enjoying the citrus aftertaste. Asami's right hand pulled on a few strands of her short brown hair and Korra moaned in response, finding Asami's bottom lip with her tongue. Just as things got too heated Asami stopped, her teeth pulling on Korra's bottom lip as she let her go.

" _Wow_ " Korra breathed, opening her eyes in surprise. She looked up at her girlfriend curiously, "I usually don't get a kiss like that from you unless-"

"Unless... _What?_ " Asami finished, her eyes gleaming with suggestive perversion. Unless they were already in the mist of foreplay, discarding clothes and exchanging bodily fluids with the promise of exploring every dip and curve of each others forms until they were both shivering and well spent.

She stood up and swung her long mass of messy bed ridden curls over her shoulder, patting her mouth as she stretched through a tired yawn. Korra's gaze followed Asami's movements granting her a _good_ look at her girlfriend's attire, or better worded, lack there of.

Asami walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned forward on her elbows, admiring the morning sky as Korra had just done. The avatar on the other hand was completely derailed from her attempt at a relaxing morning of mediation and instead was fixated to every curve of Asami's body.

"I um-I don't remember you going to bed wearing that?" Korra stuttered, eyeing Asami's plump ass and long legs.

She was dressed in a red robe that was completely sheer with a satin ribbon tie waist and kimono sleeves. A silky black teddy loosely shaped her body underneath the robe with shorts small enough to showcase the swell of her butt. It was almost teasingly ironic she wore that robe in the first place considering it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. From Korra's siting position and Asami's tailbone propped up from the slight arch of her back, she got a very open display of the space between Asami's legs and the confirmation that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Asami turned around and rested her arms on the railing of the balcony, crossing her ankles casually. Korra couldn't help but notice how smooth and radiant her skin looked under the warm rays of light. How dewy her bare face was and the soft brown tint of her lips she so often painted red. Her blue eyes followed the steep cut of her neckline as it dropped below her breasts, coming to a close just above her naval.

"First day off in weeks, I wanted to... _enjoy_ it." Asami smiled.

Korra swallowed, a deep blush spreading across her face as for a moment she had forgotten she asked Asami a question. But she agreed, their schedules had both been so hectic that half the time they hardly saw one another. Asami would usually wake up earlier, have business trips that lasted entire weekends, stay on site all day to over see the construction surrounding the portal, continue reinventing Sato Industries. While Korra was bouncing around the Earth Kingdom helping Prince Wu separate the city states, provide spiritual counseling for both the humans and spirits who were working to better coexist. Her nights stretched longer into the morning when she helped Beifong's police force. And by then she'd crash at Tenzin's instead of making the trip across city to their place.

It had been longer than they'd like since the last time they embraced one another past a quick kiss goodbye and Korra's extra slap on her ass. She was definitely not opposed to spending this day off _enjoying_ one another.

"S-sure," She stammered, already beginning to feel the blood rush down past her abdomen. Korra started to get up from her seated position but reminded herself that she needed to continue her persistent routine of mediation (Tenzin would be proud). This was more so for herself and her ongoing pursuit to continue her self discipline. She plopped back down and crossed her legs, watching Asami's bright face fall into a pout.

"I just have to finish up here first."

Asami openly whined, crossing her arms over her chest while pushing her lip out further in a disappointed pout. Korra ignored her disapproval sitting up straight and realigning her posture to the form before Asami interrupted. "Thirty minutes is nothing compared to the hours I plan to have you Asami."

"Since when have you been so adamant with meditation?" Asami asked as she pushed off the rail and began walking towards the Avatar.

"I-I'm getting much better actually. So much so that I can't afford any _temptations_." She answered.

Asami smirked enjoying the notion that she was succeeding in tempting the Avatar, she just needed to push her a bit further. A gust of wind blew between them, opening her robe in delicate little ripples. Korra watched as the black fabric of her one piece struggled to stay on her shoulders. The straps holding up the deep neckline was only inches away from falling and exposing her chest. As Korra watched the silky fabric dance around the outline of her breasts she was tempted to airbed a current strong enough the blow the fabric a bit further.

Asami bent down on her hands and knees smiling as Korra's eyes averted the downward slope of her chest as she leaned forward, exposing a lewd view of her round pink nipples.

Korra closed her eyes and took a strong breath as if to signal the end of the conversation. Asami remained sitting in front of her, sitting on the backs of her calfs in a more comfortable position. A few moments passed as they sat in silence. Asami studied her girlfriend's face for a moment, so close she could feel Korra's breath as she exhaled through her nose. She could tell Korra was straining to keep her eyes shut. Her body slightly stiff like she was anticipating the moment Asami would to touch her.

Following the curve of Korra's cupid's bow and plump bottom lip Asami leaned forward and grazed Korra's lips with her own. The avatar whimpered and barred her lips which only encouraged Asami to push deeper into their kiss. "Asami.." Korra muttered under the press of her lips. She indulged her for a moment, sharing the kiss with a few extra nips before pulling away.

Asami reluctantly did the same, "Korra can't you make an exception? I'm desperate." She pressed her nose against the bridge of Korra's and stole another kiss.

Korra smiled crookedly, secretly enjoying hearing Asami beg. "Maybe that's why I'm making you wait. Practice for both of us"

"No fair," Asami groaned hearing the irony in Korra's voice. So she didn't have as much control over this situation as she thought she did. Korra was being much more diligent than she usually is. By now they'd be undressing, haphazardly trying to make out and walk to their bedroom at the same time. Oh well, this wasn't going to stop her teasing, she needed to do something to keep herself occupied. She looked down at Korra's chest seeing her stiff nipples poking out from underneath the fabric of her white tank top.

Asami silently lifted her palm, "Don't even think about it" Korra voiced.

She quickly pulled her hand away, looking up to see that Korra didn't even have to open her eyes to see what she was about to do. "Fine" Asami sighed dramatically. She stood up and as so Korra caught a whiff of her peace perfume. Her stomach jumped as her favorite scent filled her lungs, reminding her of Asami's neck, wrists, thighs, all the places she'd dap the fragrance. A subtle hint of Asami tugging on another one her weaknesses, but she wasn't going to crack.

Asami stopped at the doorway glancing over her shoulder to make sure Korra was sticking to her word. "I guess I'll just... _keep myself occupied._ "

Korra strained to keep her eyes shut and head forward whilst thinking of what her girlfriend insinuated. Asami slipped into the kitchen just across the room from the balcony and to her delightful surprise Korra had left on the counter breakfast with juice on the side.

She smiled picking up one of the ocean kumquats and popped it into her mouth "MMMM!" She moaned, louder than necessary as her teeth broke through the skin of the fruit, filling her mouth with it's creamy insides.

"Nice try," Korra laughed, "next time not so dramatic."

Asami giggled as she finished chewing the kumquat. "hmm okay, _less dramatic_ "

She was beginning to consider this a little challenge to pass the time Korra was making her wait. There wasn't any harm in teasing as long as she wasn't directly disturbing her meditation, right?

Asami ate another kumquat then a slice of a juicy but sticking mango. After finishing all the fruit on her plate her hands were covered in their sweet juices and she glanced over at Korra from the corner of her eye. Asami slipped her index finger in her mouth and sucked off the nectar left behind from the fruit. As she pulled her digit out she smacked her lips giving off a popping sound. She glanced over at Korra to see the small movement of her ears twitch at the sound.

Asami then began loudly slurping her fingers, wrapping her tongue around her skin and lapping up the fruity remnants. " _Mmmm_ " She cooed adding another finger to suck on. Korra's brows furrowed as her thoughts of spiritual serenity began to submit to the visuals Asami was alluding to. The wet noises and subtle moans, the act of licking and sucking up a fruity bitterness tugged on the strings of Korra's perverted thoughts. She swallowed harshly, trying to ignore the sound of Asami's beckoning while also fighting the urge to taste it for herself.

Part Asami's warm thighs and press her lips against her mound, stimulating soft flesh, eliciting breathy moans. Taste Asami's slick skin with the textured pad of her tongue, licking her sex until she's wet and dripping for her. The flavor of her want and need mixing with each kiss and nip, such a fruity bitterness indeed.

Asami paced around the counter near her food, her eyes staying on Korra's back waiting to see if her girlfriend would move. She finished self cleaning her hands and grabbed a paper napkin to wipe them off. When Korra stayed vigilant to her meditation Asami decided to finish her breakfast of eggs and potatoes on a bed of rice. She picked up her chop sticks and began to eat her food, all the while she watched Korra sit and meditate.

Her eyes traced the muscles of Korra's arms, still so toned even though she wasn't flexing them. The thoughts of how warm they'd feel wrapped around her waist or pulling her legs apart made Asami's knees buckle. She continued down Korra's back to her wide and yet firm hips. Hips Asami loved to squeeze as Korra used her chin as a place to sit, how her thighs would quiver and twitch against the sides of her head as she came. Asami coughed up a bit of her rice and realized she hadn't been chewing her food. As she forced up grains of rice from the wrong pipe in her throat she dropped the bowl on the counter sounding a loud 'clink' on the marble. She took her juice and downed the whole cup before deeming she wasn't on the brink of death.

Korra seemed to not have noticed her coughing fit but she decided to stop her lustful gawking as a safety hazard. She finished her food and placed her dishes in the sink, her stomach nice and full leaving only one apart of her body left unsatisfied. Glancing at the clock above the kitchen stove she smirked at the confirmation that Korra's thirty minutes was nearly over.

Asami waltzed back out onto the balcony and sat down behind Korra. She shimmied her legs forward till they hugged the outside of Korra's thighs and pushed her chest up against her back. She weaved her arms around Korra's waist and hugged her close.

Asami felt Korra's body tense slightly at the feel of her lips ghosting her ear.

Her girlfriend smiled, kissing the lobe of Korra's ear, _"Times up"_

* * *

Ive had this sitting for a while begging to be posted so for now a cliff hanger BUT there will be a part two eventually. If you guys so well request it!


	3. Midnight Snack

Thanks to "inlovewith" (on AO3) for the prompt! : "in the mood for a snack. and by snack I mean you."

* * *

Asami sat languidly on the sofa with her back propped up against the arm rest. Her legs following the length of the cushions were bent supporting the weight of her laptop.

She typed aimlessly through paragraphs upon paragraphs of a report due tomorrow morning at Sato Industries. Three hours in and she was finding herself in a stressful, unproductive rut. If it wasn't for rapid spell check her works would look more like the smashing of keys.

Throwing a tired glance at the clock in the living room it was almost 11 pm. Good thing she was already showered and dressed for bed because it was going to be a very long night.

Grumbling under her breath she threw her body off of the couch and entered her home office. If she wanted to keep from falling asleep, laying on the couch wasn't going to help. Plopping down in her office chair she set her lap top in front of her and continued to drudge through the file.

As she yawned into her open palm Korra walked into her office with freshly damp hair, white tank top, and blue sweats. A simple way she liked to dress for bed as opposed to Asami's pink silk shorts and top with a plushy robe to match.

"How's everything?" Korra asked. She stopped by the guest chair, opposite Asami's desk and stretched, tiredly rubbing her eyes.

She had been waiting up for her girlfriend to join her for bed but after three hours and accidentally dozing off she realized Asami wasn't joining her just yet.

"Sorry I kept you up... this is just so tedious." Asami groaned.

"Comes with the job," Korra replied casually. She maneuvered the chair closer to Asami's desk and propped up her elbow using it to anchor under her chin.

Asami smiled softly, "Korra if you're tired you can go to sleep..."

"I'm fine, I don't mind waiting for you." Korra replied trying to muffle a yawn.

Asami appreciated her sentiment but also found it slightly humorous when Korra was sleepy. Her brows get heavy and droop a little lower, her blue eyes disappearing behind desperate eyelids begging to be closed. The next stage was her head falling for a split second before she'd catch herself and jump back awake, acting as if everything was normal.

"If you insist, I'll bore you to slumber with contracts for the new spirit portal infrastructure. I'm about ten pages in now."

Korra laughed at the sarcastic tone in Asami's voice, "Interesting stuff..."

"I'm ready to rip my hair out.." Asami huffed. "But this will be good for the air nomad's and president Zhu Li to have on file. Better to have the land contractually their's..."

Korra reached across the desk and placed her hand on top of Asami's. "I know they'll appreciate it, but you can take break, you know?"

"N-No..I need this done by 9 am tomorrow. It's okay I'm almost done."

"You said that three hours ago"

Hearing Asami's voice wavering, Korra could tell she needed a stress reliever right about now. Shifting her gaze around the room aimlessly she thought up the _perfect_ excuse to get Asami's mind off of work.

"It's 12 and I am in the mood for a snack...You want something?" Korra asked. She stood up and stretched, catching Asami's slight glance up toward her body as she flexed her arms and arched her back.

Her green eyes watched the contours of Korra's chest, following the curve of her breasts to the slight impression of her nipples pushing against the thin white tank top. "Yes please..." Asami replied, turning her focus back to her computer screen.

Korra turned on her heel with a small smirk and left for the kitchen. She returned about ten minutes later with a cup of steaming green tea and a large warm pastry roll.

"Mmm that smells so good! Thank you!" Asami's eyes lit up as Korra placed her midnight snack on the desk. Asami gratefully took the tea cup in one hand and the pastry roll in the other, alternating between taking a bite and sipping.

"No problem," Korra smirked, watching as her girlfriend scarfed it down in five minutes.

"You-Didn't get-anything for yourself?" Asami asked in-between sucking her fingertips clean from any flavor of chocolate left behind from the roll. After wiping her hands with a napkin she placed her laptop back in-front of her feeling slightly better and capable of finishing her work.

"Oh yeah, I said I was in the mood for a snack..." Korra placed her palms flat on Asami's desk and leaned forward. Asami tilted her chin up and caught Korra's lips as she puckered them eagerly for a kiss. They lingered there for a moment before Korra pulled away with a small sigh, "And by snack I meant you."

Asami blinked in surprise, "What?" Before she knew it Korra had dipped down and crawled under her desk.

"Korra!" She laughed, Asami couldn't help but giggle at how kittienish Korra could be, even at such late of an hour.

"How exactly is _this_ supposed to help me work?"

"It's not," Korra laughed, "It's supposed to be a nice stress reliever. You can spare a few minutes.."

She started at Asami's ankles and slowly stroked her hands up her calfs. She grabbed her firm muscles and squeezed them lightly before traveling to her knees. Her fingertips lightly traced up and down her smooth skin waiting for permission to venture up her girlfriends thighs.

"...Can I have my _snack_ now too?"

Asami swallowed, her eyes darting to her laptop then the top of her desk where Korra waited just underneath.

"Mmm.." she whimpered, already beginning to feel the heat pool between her legs and Korra's warm breath on her skin. "I should say no...I really need to get this done."

Korra kissed Asami's knee, continuing to trace light designs along her leg. "Hmm...well, I always did think you were great at multitasking,"

Asami sighed bashfully caving in under the seductive promise of a little TLC. She opened her legs, thankful Korra couldn't see how hard she was blushing. "And you are great at persuasion."

Korra chuckled, "A talent."

The avatar ventured between Asami's legs taking her time to kiss and massage up her thighs. The space she had to work with was a bit cramp but she was able to maneuver to the top of her legs placing small wet kisses against soft skin. Asami smelled so good fresh from her shower. Korra spent a few extra seconds just breathing in the light scent of peaches.

Asami continued to type, paying special attention to her task at hand now that her mind was quickly drifting to what Korra was doing. She didn't want to mess up the work she had put several hours into finishing.

Her teeth bit into her bottom lip to try and muffle the sounds of her soft moans as Korra continued her heavy petting.

Korra slipped her hands under Asami's silk shorts and toyed with the cotton of her panties along her hips. Asami caught on to her gesture and lifted her hips so that Korra could pull down her pajamas bottoms.

Tossing her shorts to the side Korra parted Asami's knees wider hearing a small squeak from her girlfriend in surprise. With her index finger only she began to rub the pad of her finger along the soft ridges of Asami's clit and outer lips.

" _Ohh_ " Asami moaned.

Korra then heard her frantically hitting the backspace key as she had messed up the sentence she was trying to write. Seeing how amusing this situation could become Korra decided to keep toying just a bit longer.

Using her thumb she pressed it against Asami's clit and began rubbing in circles.

"Ah!" Asami shut her eyes and sucked in a harsh breath. She stilled her hands over the keyboard for a few seconds before finding her composure. "oooh"

Korra alternated between soft and hard pressure as she continued to circle this small bead of pleasure. She rubbed down her slit massaging her lips before going back up to her clit.

"mm" Korra hummed happily as she saw a wet spot beginning to soak through the cloth of her underwear. Asami's legs began to stiffen and relax as well as her hips shifting and twitching the more worked up she became.

Asami focused on the screen but the words began to blur and become more and more meaningless to her. _hereby deemed property of..._

She moaned again, shivering against Korra's fingers as she tried to focus. _The Air Nomads..._

 _"Ahh! mm,"_ She cried, opening her eyes again after her body convulsed.

"How's it coming?" Korra asked sarcastically.

"Hhf-As if I would know," Asami replied. As far as she could tell, she had typed less that four complete sentences in the past twenty minutes.

Korra kissed the inside of Asami's thigh before using the tip of her tongue to brush along the fabric concealing Asami's sex.

Her girlfriend gasped and shivered, finding her efforts of being productive crumbling by the second. Korra kissed Asami's sex, brushing her tongue along her folds tasting her wetness.

 _"Korra,_ " Asami moaned, bucking her hips. Her hands left her lap top and clawed into her desk. "Please.."

She pushed her lap top away to avoid typing anymore nonsense and reached down slipping her hand under the hem of her underwear.

"No, keep them on." Korra said. She pushed Asami's hand away and only smirked at her defiant whimper in return. The avatar could tell Asami was done with her teasing and she was willing to comply now. She just enjoyed the act of disrobing her girlfriend and didn't want that taken away.

She hooked her finger under the edge of lace trim and pulled her panties to the side, revealing her glistening womanhood like unwrapping a precious gift.

Korra dipped her head down and plucked Asami's clit into her mouth. She sucked on it softly fitting it between her lips alternating with her tongue that began flicking it back and forth.

"Oh! fuck!" Asami squealed. She threw her head back and yelled, uncaring of the late hour and how loud she was being. She slid further down her chair, widening her legs and pushing her hips against Korra's mouth.

"Ah haa! mm"

Korra pinned Asami's legs apart, trying to keep her still with the limited space for access she had under the desk. Her wet muscle slipped between her inner lips parting the way to her entrance. Her large hands clawed into Asami's thighs as she lavished her taste, making sure her midnight snack was plentiful and well deserved.

She let go of her thighs and with both thumbs she parted Asami's outer lips, opening her up to penetrate with her tongue.

Asami's eyes fluttered as she fought to catch her breath. She bent over and set her head against her desk in defeat. She moaned against the hard wood desperately. "Korra oh my! mhm!"

Her lover's tongue rimmed along her opening, dipping inside and pulling out, making sure to tug along her inner walls and sensitive nerves. Korra sucked her lips into her mouth and tugged on them with a soft "pop" as she released. She tasted up and down her vertical slit savoring her skin and flavor of desire.

Asami was always slightly embarrassed when Korra made such noises of slurping and sucking, but she knew how much she enjoyed the ASMR and didn't protest. It felt amazing either way and she was in no state of mind to make her stop.

" _mmm_ " Korra moaned snaking her tongue along Asami's lips.

She circled her outer lips, dragging up to her mound then back down along either side of her clit. The tip of her tongue dipped underneath her hood and gently slipped it between her lips.

"Ah! Don't stop!" Asami yelled.

Korra licked and circled her clit quickening her pace. Asami's thighs trembled against her head as she sucked her clit.

"Oh my god..." Asami breathed.

Korra was reluctant to use her fingers as well, mostly because she always had this prevented desire to make Asami cum with just oral fixation.

"Cum for me love.." Korra groaned, admittedly getting carried away in Asami pleasured moans.

Asami started rocking her hips against Korra's mouth, building up her climax with each faithful stroke.

" _Ohh..just like that.._ "

Korra's head bobbed up and down keeping up with Asami's rocking hips. She cupped under her legs and lifted them over her shoulders, having a bit of trouble as they hit the top of her desk.

She rolled her chair out from under the desk just a little more to allow her knees to bend up toward her chest. She placed her hand on the back of Korra's head keeping her fixed one tender spot. The textures in Korra's tongue added another layer of sensation that soon overcame Asami's senses. When one final stroke Asami tilted her head back and screamed.

"Ahh! I-I'm cumming!"

Asami whimpered and shook as she came to a blissful end. Her mind went completely blank as her whole body twitched. Her vision blurred as her mind collapsed and only sensations of pleasure surged through her limbs.

Korra hummed, lapping up her girlfriends sex as her orgasm coursed leaving a sweet mess in its wake.

-X-

Asami walked into president Zhu Li's office the next morning with a bright smile on her face.

"600 pages of a foul proof contract if I do say so myself!"

"Thank you Miss Sato! That must have been such hard work, and all by yourself. I truly appreciate it," ZhuLi replied.

Asami blushed, "No problem at all, I had a little help along the way,"


End file.
